Shōrai No Tenshi
by DarkAngelKiller
Summary: La relación de Kazuto y Asuna se ha fortalecido a tal punto que han decidido pasar al último nivel de su relación: El matrimonio. Pero su relación comienza a decaer cuando después de la llegada de una espadachina similar a Kirito empiezan a suceder acontecimientos extraños poniendo a prueba el amor de Kirito y Asuna. Todo se complica cuando cierta francotiradora agarra odio a Asuna
1. Prólogo: Una vida Normal… ¿O No?

La dulce voz de mi madre me despierta, abro mis ojos y me siento en mi cama tallandome los ojos estando todavía somnolienta.

-Venga Eiri, no puedes estar durmiendo todo el día. Tienes que ir al colegio.-Se queja mi madre poniendo sus brazos sobre sus caderas en forma de jarra.

-Ya voy, ya voy.-Murmure fastidiada haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarme, mi madre rie un poco cuando nota que en mi cabello negro se me ha quedado un almohadazo. -Genial. -Bufé.

-Venga cariño, o tu padre y tus hermanos se acabaran todos los hot cakes.

Esa fueron las palabras mágicas para que saltara de mi cama como resorte haciendo reir divertida a mi madre antes de que ella saliera de la habitación con un: "Te veo abajo."

¡Ah! No me he presentado.

Mi nombre es Eiri Kirigaya, tengo 13 años.

Los de mi escuela secundaria me conocen por ser hija del salvador del incidente de Swort Art Online y del destello veloz: Asuna y Kazuto Kirigaya.

Tengo el cabello negro de mi padre y herede los hermosos ojos castaños de mi madre de un tono más oscuro, de ella herede la piel y uno que otro gesto. Pero siempre dicen que me parezco más a mi padre.

Tengo dos hermanos y una hermana; Kenji Kirigaya de 16 años, él saco todo el físico de mi padre exceptuando el color de piel, el es quien más se parece a mi mamá por su carácter pacifico pero explosivo en diversas ocasiones. El es muy sobreprotector conmigo y con mi hermana, y a veces suele ser un completo idiota. Pero asi lo quiero.

El segundo es Ryu Kirigaya, mi hermano menor. Él tiene tan solo 7 años de edad. El saco el cabello y ojos de mi madre, al igual que el tono de piel trigüeña, es un niño sumamente energico y adorable, por lo cual es la adoración de mi padre y de todos nosotros.

Y al último es Yui, Yui Kirigaya. Ella es la mayor de todos nosotros si se puede decir asi, tiene el cabello negro pálido y ojos grises. Yui es una IA (Inteligencia Artificial) que mis padres conocieron en su juventud al estar encerrados en el juego de Swort Art Online.

Yui puede estar con nosotros gracias a los conocimientos de mi padre con la mecatrónica, a pesar de eso mis padres se escapan al mundo de ALO para verla.

Mis padres Asuna y Kazuto Kirigaya de 34 y 33 años de edad son los padres mas increibles que una niña como yo puede tener.

Mi madre había ayudado a mi padre a completar sus estudios cuando mi abuela les prohibio estar juntos, al no hacerle caso decidió arruinar el futuro de mi padre.

Esto provocó que mi madre se revelara contra ella y después con ayuda de mi abuelo construyeron una Empresa como la tenía el difunto Akayaba Akihiko.

Por lo que me cuenta mi madre, ella y mi padre tuvieron muchas dificultades para estar juntos, pero lo lograron gracias al amor puro que se tenían.

Sonrío levemente con alegría y termino de colocarme el uniforme escolar, me apresuro en bajar las escaleras notando como mi padre y mis hermanos arrasaban con todos los Hot Cakes y mi madre preparando más para mi.

-Buenos días-Saludo de forma educada a mi padre y revolviendo el cabello de Ryu, este suelta un quejido y me aparta la mano suavemente.

-Finalmente decides bajar-Dice mi padre sonriendo de forma ladina y hablando con la boca llena, hice una mueca de asco.

-Traga y después hablas querido padre. -Dije robandole su último pancake y comiendomelo de golpe haciendo que mi padre gruña.

-¡Oye!

Lo ignoré y me sente al lado de Kenji, mi madre soltó una risita y me dejo un plato con hot cakes recién hechos.

-¿No hay mas para mi, Asuna? -Preguntaba mi padre suplicante.

-No, ya te dije que no comas demasiado o vas a explotar mi amor.

Mi padre hizo un puchero después me miro con enfado y le enseñe la lengüa sonriendo traviesa.

-Enana, ¿A que hora quedaste de verte con Satoshi y Seiko? -Me pregunta Kenji bebiendo un vaso de jugo, partí distraidamente un hot cake y lo mordí ante la mirada suplicante de mi padre, debía acabarmelos si no se me hecharía encima con tal de quitarme mis amados Hot Cakes.

-En 30 minutos aproximadamente. -Respondí terminandome el primer hot cake.

-Bien, iré contigo. De paso sirve que voy a la universidad para ver a Naoko.

Los gemelos Satoshi y Seiko son nuestros primos, son hijos de la tía Suguha y Shin'ichi Nagata, Satoshi se parecía demasiado a tía Sugu cuando era joven, Seiko era idéntica a mi tío Shin , solo que ella en lo único que se parecía a mi tía Sugu era en lo voluptuoso de su cuerpo y en su cáracter.

Naoko era hija única de tía Lizbeth y tío Klein, ella había heredado el cabello rojo de tío Klein y los ojos de tía Liz, al parecer ella y mi hermano se entendían demasiado bien.

Al terminar mi desayuno mi hermano y yo partimos al colegio, en la entrada estaban Seiko y Satoshi discutiendo sobre quien se sentaría conmigo hoy.

-¡Chicos!-Los salude efusivamente, ambos dejaron su pelea y me miraron a la vez.

-¡Rii-chan!-Corearon ambos antes de abalanzarse encima de mi y aplastarme, solté un quejido cuando mi espalda impactó el suelo, incluso Kenji hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Auch, eso dolío. -Comento Kenji sonriendo burlón y saludando a los gemelos revolviendo su cabello-; Te veo mas tarde enana, chicos cuiden que ella no pelee con nadie.

-¡Si! -Corearon ambos con firmeza haciendole un saludo militar a mi hermano, solte un resoplido con fastidio y me adentré en la escuela alzando mi brazo en son de despedida.

-¡Te vemos más tarde Ken-nii!-Mis primos se despidieron de Kenji y aceleraron el paso para alcanzarme.

Los tres entramos a la primera clase y de nuevo ambos se pusieron a discutir sobre quien debía sentarse conmigo en el pupitre a mi lado, Seiko gano y hechando un chillido se sentó a mi lado ignorando la fulminante mirada de su hermano que se sento con otro chico de aspecto timido.

Las clases iniciaron y el profesor procedío a dar su plática de la historia más trágica de Japón; La bomba de Hiroshima.

Se me cerraron los ojos, esa historia ya me la sabía de memoria y lo último que escuche fueron los zumbidos de la voz del profesor y uno que otro alumno hablando en susurros.

Por mi mente pasaron diversas imagenes borrosas donde me veía a mi misma estando parada delante de una castaña mirandome sorprendida... ella era mi madre de más joven.

Luego otra donde peleaba con la espada con una versión más joven de mi padre, ambos mirandonos retadores y sonriendo desafiantes. Mi madre llorando abrazando sus piernas, mi padre gritandole a mi madre que le abra la puerta.

Y al final, una chica de cabello negro atado en dos trenzas bajas y ojos del mismo color ocultos detrás de unos lentes sonriendo de forma burlona.

Y entonces... entonces... escuche el ruido de un balazo y un cuerpo femenino desplomarse sobre el frío piso.

Me desperté de golpe y jadeando por el susto, al mirar a mi alrededor note que estaba en la enfermería, había silencio. Demasiado para mi gusto.

Al incorporarme sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor en mi cabeza, caí de rodillas y solté un bufido de frustración.

La puerta se abrío dejando ver a mi primo Satoshi, este tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Al verme en el piso me tomó en silencio en brazos y me acosto en la cama.

Lo mire intrigada y con una leve opresión en el pecho, el juguetón Satoshi estaba serio. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Eiri...-Sorbío por su nariz y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-; Mi padre, mi madre y tía Asuna fueron asesinados.

Sentí como si me hubieran inyectado agua fría, comencé a temblar y sostuve la mirada de Satoshi con la mía, no había señal alguna de que él bromeara ni de burla. El jamás bromeaba con eso.

No, no no no no y ¡No!

Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente siendo abrazada por Satoshi, miles de imagenes de mi madre y mis tíos pasaban por mi cabeza, donde cada uno sonreia feliz, mi madre mirando con amor a mi padre y viceversa, mis padres sosteniendo a Ryu el día que nacío... la tía Sugu regañando a mi papá por no saber como cuidar a un bebé y tío Shin mirando con amor el vientre de embarazo de la tía Sugu.

-¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!-Chillé con histeria, a la habitación entro Seiko trayendo en brazos a Ryu, deje de llorar un poco para observar a mi hermano y se me heló la sangre cuando vi esa profunda cortada en su pequeño abdomen manchando su playerita azul.

-Eiri...-Me llamó Seiko con cautela, la ignoré y seguí observando atónita a mi hermanito, viendolo tan pequeño y frágil en brazos de mi prima.

En la mañana todo era normal, mi madre estaba viva, mi padre hacía sus bromas, mis tíos amandose todavía... y ahora todo parecía una pesadilla.

Me levante sin decir nada y acaricie el rostro de mi hermano hasta tomar su mano, esta tenía pulso, uno muy débil.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -pregunte ausente sin apartar la vista de mi pequeño, Seiko miro a su hermano preocupada.

-No sabemos, pero desde que comenzaste a quedarte dormida dos tipos entraron con armas y le dispararon al profesor y a los demás.-Respondío Seiko estremeciendose y poniendo expresión de angustia, se apartó de mí y comenzo a curar un poco a mi hermano.

-Después de eso intentamos escapar y nos refugiamos en la enfermería, Había muchos tipos con máscaras extrañas y pistolas. -Continuo Satoshi frunciendo el ceño mostrando confusión en su mirada.

-Tío Kazuto llamó, estaba demasiado devastado y aviso que le habían disparado a Tía Asuna y ella estaba al borde de la muerte.

Cada vez me confundía más, pero el color volvío a mi piel, mi madre estaba viva, o bueno... entre vida y muerte.

Seiko vendó a mi hermano y le coloco una mascarilla de oxigeno, suspirando aliviada cuando lo escuche respirar. Ryu seguía vivo.

El celular de Satoshi vibró, Seiko y yo guardamos silencio observando a mi primo, este frunció el ceño escribiendo una respuesta y después guardo su celular.

-Al parecer tío Kazuto quiere mostrarnos algo y que debemos ir de inmediato a su compañia. - Dijo con seriedad, Seiko asintió y mire a Ryu preocupada, Seiko me sonrio y me apreto la mano.

-Estará bien, Rii-chan. Vamos.

Asentí y me limpie los restos de mis lágrimas. Debía ser fuerte para investigar quien hizo toda esta masacre, el por que mamá había salido herida en esto y sobretodo vengarme de que hayan asesinado a mis tíos.

Seiko tomo en brazos a mi hermano llevandose un pequeño tanque de oxigeno, Satoshi agarró del botiquín unas tijeras afiladas para defenderse, y yo... yo tenía una pistola que mi padre me había dado en caso de emergencias.

Con eso salimos de la escuela rumbo a la empresa de mi padre anteriormente de Kayaba Akihiko. Por mi mente pasaban muchas preguntas sobre el quien y por que hizo todo esto.

Y sobretodo, la imagen de la joven siendo disparada por alguien desconocido, se repitió en mi mente, al igual que la chica de lentes sonriendo pero esta vez de forma desquiciada y con su rostro chorreando de sangre agena.

Continuará...

Ammm(?) Yeeeei mi primer fanfic en este fandom de SAO

Espero que les guste, soy algo lenta para actualizar pero en fin:3

Si gustan, dejen su opinión de que les pareció ^_^


	2. 1: La Llegada Al pasado

Capitulo 1 : La llegada al pasado.

Pv Eiri.

Al llegar a la empresa de mi padre antigüamente de Kayaba Akihiko, noté como a mi alrededor estaban los empleados de mi padre asesinados y esparcidos por el suelo. Escuche a Seiko soltar un jadeo horrorizado. Satoshi apretó sus puños con impotencia y maldijo entre dientes con expresión horrorizada.

Mi padre salió de su oficina, le observe analiticamente, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar por mi madre y tía Suguha reflejaron terror cuando vio a mi hermano moribundo en brazos de Seiko.

—Traiganlo a la camilla, rápido.—Fueron sus primeras palabras, llenas de ira e impotencia.

Seiko obedeció, corrio detrás de mi padre con Ryu en brazos y nosotros detras de ella. Papá nos guió hasta una habitación donde había diseñado los últimos aparatos para médicina, en ella… estaba mi madre, pálida, respirando artificialmente tras una mascarilla de óxigeno y luchando por su vida.

Me estremecí al igual que mis primos cuando nos percatamos de las intravenosas que mi padre había puesto.

—Seiko, acuesta a Ryu aquí. —ordenó mi padre con voz autoritaria, Seiko obedeció y mi padre se encargo de conectarlo al respirador artificial mientras Seiko le ayudaba a curar a mi hermano.

Observé todo sin habla, mi madre al parecer tenía el ceño fruncido y movia nerviosamente sus manos, me acerque a ella y tome su mano. Mi madre la apretó y susurro algo que apenas alcanze a entender.

—N…no confies… Sada-san … —Dijo con voz ronca y queda, me costó entenderla pero mi padre no, este fruncio el ceño y se acerco a mi madre.

—¡Asuna! ¿Qué quiziste decir? —Exigío saber con voz medio quebrada, ver a la mujer que amas y que paso la mitad de tu vida contigo se hayaba ahí luchando por su vida, debía ser duro para mi padre.

Mi madre no respondío, se había quedado dormida. Mi padre nos observó con tristeza.

—Les diré la razón por la que los reuní.—Dijo con voz seria, los tres lo miramos dandole a entender que tenía nuestra atención. —Ustedes dos—Nos señalo a Satoshi y a mi. —Deberan viajar al pasado y buscar a los últimos sobrevivientes de ataúd risueño. Y como Asuna dijo : No quiero que confíen en Shino Asada, ya sabrán el por qué. —Mi padre sacó unos reloj extraños y algo gruesos y nos dio uno a Satoshi y a mi. —No dejen que Sugu ni Asuna u algún otro sepa de su origen. Si es necesario recurran a mi alter ego para que les de más información de los miembros de Ataúd Risueño.

Satoshi y yo lo escuchabamos atentamente, Seiko se quedo en silencio observando como nos poniamos los relojes y al instante estos comenzaban a funcionar.

—Esos relojes los mantendrá en el pasado en lo que terminan con su misión. Debo recordarles que no necesitaran un Nerve Gear o un AmuSphere para encontrar a mi alter ego. Este reloj podrá meterlos a ALO sin ningun problema.

Satoshi y yo asentimos con seriedad, mi padre sonrio levemente y apretó un mini boton de retroceder 17 años atrás, un año antes de que mi madre tuviera a Kenji.

—Se los encargo, chicos… y Eiri, cuida a tu madre durante su embarazo. —Me pidió mi padre suplicante, mire a Ryu y después a mi madre por última vez, Mi papá tomo su mano entre las suyas y la apreto con cariño;—Seiko me ayudara en este lado si hay alguna complicación, es hija de Sugu, es igual de fuerte que ella.—Sonrío mirando de reojo a mi prima, esta se sonroso y soltó una risita torpe.

Yo asenti sintiendo como un aura azul celeste comenzo a rodear mi cuerpo al igual que Satoshi.

—Les deseo suerte, Eiri y Satoshi.—Fue lo último que mi papá dijo antes de que el aura nos desvaneciera directamente al pasado.

Pv Normal

Mientras tanto en el tiempo actual, una joven Yuuki Asuna suspiraba de aburrimiento estando en clases de física y mordisqueaba su lapiz con impaciencia. Queria ver a su novio Kazuto Kirigaya.

Asuna a sus 18 años de edad su rostro comenzaba a afinarse y comenzar a perder todo rastro infantil, su cuerpo comenzaba a ser el de una señorita y ahora su cabello lo traía un poco cortado con leves capas.

Gracias a la insistencia de su madre, Asuna se había graduado de la universidad con honores, ahora cursaba el primer año de la Universidad y a pesar de los nuevos intentos de su madre para alejarla del spadachín negro, su universidad quedaba a tan solo unos minutos de su ex preparatoria y de su Kirito.

La relación de Kazuto y Asuna había avanzado demasiado que ya hablaban de sus próximos planes de boda, su grupo no lo sabía todavía, pero no faltaría mucho para que se supiera.

Con una sonrisa enamorada, Asuna acarició su preciado anillo anular cortesía de Kazuto el día que decidieron dar el último paso en una relación que es el compromiso.

Aún no se podía creer el como había conocido al espadachín, en un videojuego que termino siendo de supervivencia. Asuna al principio comenzó a rivalizar con Kirito, y este al sentir que sus sentimientos con la de cabellos castaños comenzaban a crecer se alejo e incluso llegaba a tratarla mal.

Y todo gracias a un integrante de Ataúd Risueño sus sentimientos se habían dado a conocer.

A pesar de todas las dificultades incluyendo la llegada de Sinon provocando distancia entre Asuna y Kazuto, estos permanecían juntos amandose con tal locura que su amor era envidiado por muchos.

El timbre que indicaba el fin de clases sonó, Asuna sonrío emocionada y tomo sus cosas para salir corriendo del salón dedicandole una despedida rápida a su profesor de Algebra.

Y al salir del edificio de su universidad, su corazón palpito de alegría al notar a Kazuto Kirigaya, de pie recargado de un árbol y mirando su celular listo para mandarle un mensaje a su amada de que ya estaba ahí.

—¡Kirito-kun!—Lo llamó ella con efusividad sonriendo ampliamente, Kazuto alzó su vista tornandose completamente cálida cuando su novia corrió a sus brazos.

Kazuto a sus 17 años había cambiado bastante, su cabello negro ahora lo tenía un poco más largo por lo cual le daba un aspecto mucho más apuesto que nada. Su rostro comenzaba a afilarse y al igual que Asuna, sus rasgos infantiles desaparecían dando paso a unos varoniles, y dandole el honor al dicho de: "Mientras más maduros más apuestos".

—Asuna.—La saludo Kazuto, Asuna se sonrojó cuando Kazuto afirmo el abrazo apegandola más al cuerpo varonil. —Te extrañe.

—Y yo a ti Kirito-kun.—Sonrió Asuna antes de ser besada por Kazuto, ella le devolvío gustosa el beso, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, lo cuál agrado a Kazuto.

Una vez que se separaron Kazuto entrelazo sus dedos con los de su novia y ambos hecharon a andar en dirección opuesta a la casa de Asuna.

—¿Lista para ver el departamento? —Pregunto Kazuto con una sonrisa tierna dirigida solo para Asuna.

—Nuestro, Kirito-kun. —Corrigió ella con dulzura acariciando su mejilla con sus manos entrelazadas, haciendolo sonrojar.

—Tienes razón Asuna, Nuestro. —Asintió el joven dandole un apretón en la mano que tenía agarrada, donde ahí habían dos anillos de oro, uno de Kazuto y otro de Asuna.

PV Eiri.

La misma luz celeste nos fue abandonando dejando ver a nuestra vista el centro de Tokio como era 16 años atrás. En este tiempo, mi hermano mayor ya debía estar en el vientre de mi madre, o quizá mis padres deben estar … ejem… egendrandolo a penas.

Mi primo a mi lado observo todo con atención soltando un silbido de falsa impresión.

—Vaya que esta ciudad cambiará mucho más adelante.—Comenta pensativo, yo asiento indiferente comenzando a caminar a la par que él.

Mi reloj sonó, alcé mi brazo viendo que era una llamada de mi padre, aprete un botón verde y el rostro de mi padre aparecio en forma de holograma.

—¿Llegaron bien? —pregunto con interés, Satoshi y yo asentimos y mi papá sonrío aliviado, borrando su sonrisa después al recordar algo.

—Muchachos, cuidense demasiado. Me he enterado que unos integrantes de ataúd risueño los han seguido. Puede que en este momento esten llegando a esa época. —Nos informó con el semblante serio, y los ojos grises de mi padre se veían colericos;—Por favor Eiri, Satoshi no llamen mucho la atención en ALO sobretodo tu Eiri, en esa época tu mamá ya tiene la habilidad de Zekken, la misma que te fue heredada.

Asentí dandole a entender que sería cuidadosa.

—Quiero que cuiden a la Asuna de esa época, en este momento ella ya debe llevar a Kenji en su vientre por lo cual estará en peligro sobretodo si Shino Asada lo descubre. Si es necesario cuentenle a Yui todo lo que ha pasado con el futuro. Estoy seguro de que los ayudara. —Mi padre sonrio gentil, mirandonos de esa forma tan cálida que solía conmover a mi madre y a mi tía Sugu y que ahora me conmovía a mi.

—Papá, ¿Como estan mi madre y Ryu ?—pregunte recordando a mi dulce madre, el volver a recordarla llena de heridas y más pálida de lo normal me trajo una punzada en el pecho, y que Ryu haya estado en las mismas pero en peores condiciones hizo que mis ojos picaran por las lágrimas.

Mi pobre hermanito de tan solo 7 años estaba luchando por su vida al igual que mi madre… y yo no descansaría hasta haberme vengado de quienes osaron dañar a mi familia.

—Ella y tu hermano ya están bien. —Respondio mi padre haciendose un poco de lado para ver a mi madre despierta con expresión desconcertada y con una mano en su vientre, ensanche mis ojos… No era posible, ¿o sí? Quizá le dolía su estomago u algo…

Satoshi estaba en silencio, a mi lado y con la misma expresión desconcertada.

Papá al adivinar mis pensamientos y los de Satoshi por nuestra expresión soltó una carcajada llamando la atención de mi madre, la cual frunció el ceño y comenzaba a tronar sus dedos.

—Asi es Eiri-chan—El sufijo "chan " lo había usado con burla, yo solo me fije en como mi madre se acercaba sigilosamente a mi padre con las manos encrespadas, listas para ceñirse al cuello de mi padre hasta ahorcarlo. —Tu mamá espera un nuevo hermanito o hermanita, fue una fortuna que estos malditos no le hayan tocado su vientre, por fortuna los golpes no le afectaron al embrión.

Y entonces mi padre cayó al suelo por un zape de mi madre.

—¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que solo la puntita pero tuviste que meterla toda! —Gruño furiosa pisando un poco a mi padre, este se quejó de dolor y comenzó a manotear;—¡Ahora no podré defender bien a Ryu por el embarazo! ¡Idiota idiota idiota!— Me preocupé al verle saltar sobre mi padre con todas las intenciones de matarlo, a mi lado Satoshi estaba muerto de la risa.

—Mamá…

Mi mamá dejo su "muestra" de cariño a papá y me observó apenada.

—Mi cielo, perdona por darte semejante espectaculo pero hay veces que papi es un idiota que merece ser tratado así, pero no te preocupes corazoncito, papi está bien.— Entrecerre mis ojos por el tono meloso de mi madre, el mismo que hace con Ryu cuando este alega que ya es un hombrecito.

—Descuida mamá, por favor, cuidate y cuida de Ryu y de mi hermano. Volveremos tan pronto como podamos.

—Cuidense mucho, Eiri y Satoshi.—Mi mamá nos sonrio amigable;—Nos volveremos a ver para que conozcan al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Satoshi y yo sonreimos, aunque no fuera tiempo para alegrías no pudimos evitar sentirnos alegres por la espera de un nuevo integrante a la familia Kirigaya-Yuuki.

Y entonces me dí cuenta que… para que mi hermanito pudiera nacer en un mundo libre de maldad por Ataúd Risueño, debía exterminarlos a todos.

Por mi madre, Por Ryu, y por mi pequeño hermano.


	3. 2 El Encuentro

Capitulo 2: Encuentro madre e hija.

Eiri PV.

Satoshi y yo recorrimos la ciudad buscando un lugar para vivir temporalmente, por lo que había dicho mi padre posiblemente estemos aquí 4 años.

¡Posiblemente me salve de la profesora de mi Instituto y sus tareas locas!

Bueno, poniendome seria mi padre había dicho algo sobre que mi madre estaba en peor peligro ahora que los nuevos integrantes de ataúd risueño sabían que estaba aquí, también había mencionado algo sobre alterar las cosas de este tiempo con nuestra llegada.

Posiblemente mi madre ya este esperando a Kenji o todavía no, si no era eso entonces aún quedaba tiempo para poder advertirles a los amigos de mi padre sobre el ataque del gremio del nuevo ataúd risueño.

Pero… ¿Y si no me creían?

—Eiri.—Me llama mi primo, volteó a verlo y notó que me mira a la vez que señala un edificio donde rentaban apartamentos recién construidos.—; ¿Qué te parece ese lugar?

—Primero hay que ver que tal esta y si nos alcanza con los yenes que mi padre nos dió. —Respondí yo sonriendo levemente caminando a la par que mi primo al edificio.

—Nos dio lo suficiente para cuatro años, es obvio que si.

—¡La casa está muy bonita, Kirito-kun!

Ensanche mis ojos alzando la cabeza con brusquedad, esa voz la conocía…

Satoshi pareció notar mi ansiedad, me observó curioso mientras que yo volteaba detrás de mí con el corazón latiendome fuertemente.

Y los vi.

Mis padres, Kazuto y Asuna tomados de la mano caminando felizmente seguramente de regreso a su hogar. Mi madre tan joven nuevamente miraba con el amor tan cálido de siempre a mi padre y viceversa.

—¿Eiri?—Me llamó mi primo confundido, pero al seguir la dirección de mi mirada igual quedo en shock.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, a pesar de eso una fuerza hizo que caminara a ellos ignorando de nuevo a Satoshi.

¡Eran ellos! ¡Son mis padres!

«PV Narrador«

La alegria de conocer a una versión más joven de sus padres invadió a Eiri, caminando en su dirección siendo seguida por Satoshi, que a su vez estaba nervioso de que su prima revelara algo sobre ellos y ponga en riesgo su misión.

Pero la comprendía, se pondría asi cuando viera a su madre en una versión mucho más joven, y su padre aún siendo "friendzoneado" por su madre. ¡Pero que mas daba! En su época no los volvería a ver… ellos habían sido asesinados.

Eiri y Asuna se toparon cara a cara, Eiri tenía la mirada llena de admiración, de anhelo, ansiedad. Su madre de joven lucía tan hermosa como su contraparte.

Asuna por otro lado sintió una calidez en el corazón que le asustó un poco cuando su castaña mirada se topo con la misma de Eiri.

Kazuto se les quedo mirando confundido, su prometida actuaba muy extraño con esa chica, y su mentecita no quería pensar en ciertas cosas… pero al mirar a la niña de 13 años sintió como si le hubieran inyectado agua fría en su corazón.

Esa chica, le era muy similar. Le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién exactamente.

Satoshi al llegar al lado de Eiri le dió un codazo para hacerla reaccionar, la morena se sobresaltó e hizo una exagerada reverencia delante de la pareja.

—¡L-lo siento! ¡N-no pude evitar admirar a la gran destello veloz en persona! ¡Un gusto en conocerla, Asuna-sama! —Satoshi se dió una palmada en la frente por las atropelladas palabras de su prima, Eiri lucía nerviosa y Asuna se sonrojo por el halago.

—¿Q-Quién eres? —Pregunto Asuna con timidez, enserio esa chica le recordaba a alguien, pero no recordaba a quién, solo sabía que se sentía bien estar cerca de ella a pesar de haberla conocido hace poco tiempo.

—M-mi nombre es Eiri Kir… ¡Kazehara! —Corrigió estrepitosamente ganandose una mirada fulminante de Satoshi;— Y él es mi primo Satoshi Sendō.

Satoshi forzó una sonrisa e hizo una reverencia.

—Un placer conocerlos, Asuna-san, Kirito-san…

Kirito alzó sus cejas al notar que el chico que igual le recordaba a alguien y que sus ojos eran similares a los de Sugu sabía su nombre.

—¿Como sabes mi nombre? —Preguntó cruzandose de brazos, Asuna le miro molesta por la forma de hablarle al chico y Eiri le tocó darle un discreto puñetazo en el hombro a su primo.

Satoshi casi se hizo piedra al escuchar la pregunta de su joven tío, pero su mente igual de ingeniosa que la de su tío creó una mentira que lo pudiera sacar del embriollo.

—¡Ah eso! ¡Es que nuestro hermano solía ser amigo de Ryoutarou Tsuboi o como ustedes le llaman Klein, mi hermano los admiraba demasiado! —Respondio nervioso tratando de que su voz no temblara, funcionó pues Kirito solo entrecerró sus ojos y Asuna se sonrojo más por toparse con dos niños que aparentemente eran sus admiradores.

—¡Tanto que nosotros siempre estamos tratando de ser como ustedes en ALO! —Continuó Eiri emocionada, aunque recibió una colleja de su primo después de que Asuna y Kirito les miraran curiosos.

—¿Tienen cuentas en ALO?—Pregunto Asuna con interés mientras que Kirito los miraba de forma analítica, ambos niños pusieron una mueca de espanto, pero debían acercarse más a ellos para que todo marchara a la perfección.

—S-si — Respondieron al unisono y con desgano, recibirian un buen sermón por parte de Kazuto adulto.

Kirito sonrío de forma misteriosa, algo tendría que averiguar de esos muchachos y de paso medir sus habilidades en ALO.

—¡Esto es tu culpa!—Bufó Satoshi cruzado de brazos teniendo los ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido en clara expresión de irritación. —Pudieron habernos descubierto, Baka.

—¡No lo pude evitar! ¡Después de todo tendremos que estar cerca de ellos para que no los ataquen los de ataúd risueño! —Se defendió Eiri indignada.

—Sabes bien que no podremos manterner nuestra identidad oculta mucho tiempo, ¡Y menos si se trata de dos personas tan inteligentes como tío Kazuto y tía Asuna!

—¿Me llamaron?— La voz cálida de la Asuna adulta interrumpió su discusión, Eiri y Satoshi voltearon a ver el reloj de la Kirigaya menor, donde se podía apreciar un mini holograma de Asuna sonriendoles cálidamente mientras que atrás de ella aparecía Kazuto con expresión aflijida.

—¡Mamá! —Los ojos de Eiri se iluminaron por la alegría.—¿Como sigues?

—Ya mejor, Eiri-chan.— Mirai Asuna le sonrío cálidamente mientras que su padre alzaba un letrero discretamente donde se leía: "Ayudame Eiri"

—¿Ocurre algo papi? —Sonrío traviesa mientras que su padre se tensaba, Asuna volteó a verlo con expresión tétrica asustando al pobre Kazuto que casi se zurra en los pantalones, 3 embarazos y el espadachín no aprende sobre hacer enojar a su mujer.

—Oh, Eiri-chan no es nada. Papí solo está haciendo sus "Kirilladas" como siempre. Al parecer no aprende que si se me antoja helado de chocolate con salsa de tomate debe traermelo sí o sí. —Mirai Asuna bufó mientras que el pobre Kazuto lloraba discretamente ;— Eso le pasa por no hacerme caso de que solo debía ser la puntita.

—Emm mamá… — Eiri cambió su sonrisa traviesa a una nerviosa—; ¿Si sabes que la puntita es lo más peligroso?

Mirai Asuna bajo su cabeza derrotada y Mirai Kazuto sonreía triunfante, pero después frunció el ceño.

—¡Eh! ¡Eiri! ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Pregunto celoso, Eiri rodó sus ojos. Su papá siempre malpensando las cosas.

—¡Eiri-chan tiene novio! —Exclamo Satoshi tapandole la boca a Eiri, Asuna puso expresión sorprendida, Eiri una incredúla y Kazuto… una furiosa.

—¿Ah si? ¿Quién es el cadaver, digo, el afortunado Eiri? —Eiri se tensó demasiado, no sabía como desmentir a su primo y tuvo que admitir que el tono tranquilamente amenazante de su padre le dio miedo.

—Papá, no le creas a Satoshi. Comió demasiado muchos dulces y por eso dice babosadas. —Exclamo Eiri con fastidio, Asuna bajo la cabeza tristemente y Kazuto se relajó un poco.

—Moww, yo quería que mi bebita tuviera su primer novio a la de ya, Así como yo tuve a Kirito-kun a esta edad.—dijo con voz lastimera.

—¡Mamá!/ ¡Asuna!/ ¡Oye si! — Eiri protestó, Kazuto enfadado miro con reproche a su esposa mientras que Satoshi solo quería ver arder a su tío Kazuto era divertido.

—¡No digas tonterías Asuna! — Reclamó Mirai Kazuto con enfado—; Eiri sigue siendo una niña. —Espetó con firmeza asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza.

Mirai Asuna sonrío de forma misteriosa y Satoshi miró con interés a su tía, Eiri con miedo.

—Oh, pues yo que sepa… Mi primer novio de manitas sudadas fue a los 8 años, además a los 13 fue cuando te conocí y a los 15 fuimos novios y fue nuestra primera vez.— Dijo con malicia haciendo sonrojar al ex espadachín—; No me sorprendería si en ese viaje Eiri conoce a alguien que la vuelva loquita como tu me volviste loca a mi en diversas formas, K-i-r-i-t-o-k-u-n.

Satoshi soltó la carcajada por ver el rostro avergonzado de su tío, Eiri estaba en las mismas que su padre, no era de Kami-sama escuchar a tu madre hablar de su relación juvenil con tu padre…

—¡Eiri! ¡Te regresas ya mismo para que pueda ponerte ropa intima anti-roba princesitas! —Satoshi ya hasta estiraba la patita por tanta risa que los Kirigaya le provocaban, Asuna alzo sus cejas y Eiri se mostró confundida.

—¿Intima roba princesas? —Preguntó Eiri incrédula, su padre de quien sabe donde saco unas bragas metalicas sujetandolas con sus guantes de goma, sospechosamente estas despedían un brillo azúl eléctrico.

—¡Tu ponerle eso a mi princesita no, Kirigaya Kazuto! — Grito Asuna indignada mirandole asesinamente.

—¡P-pero Asuna!...

—¡Nada de Asuna! ¡Mi niña no llevará esas incómodas bragas como las que le pusiste a Sugu cuando empezó a andar con Shin'ichi-san!

Kazuto hizo un puchero y asintió a la vez que lo rodeaba un aura desolada.

—Por cierto, ya nos topamos con sus contrapartes.—Hablo Satoshi una vez que dejo de reir, Mirai Kazuto y Mirai Asuna se pusieron serios, mientras que Eiri prestaba atención. —Tal y como pensé ustedes a esa edad eran igual de listos que a su yo actual, pues nos citaron en ALO para que conozcamos a los demás… —Satoshi no pudo continuar hablando, pues comenzó a divagar en su mente sobre una forma de que los de esa época no supieran mucho sobre ellos y se descubriera de quien eran hijos.

—Y así medir nuestras habilidades. —Continuó Eiri con seriedad, tensando a Kazuto y Asuna.

—¡Si muestras la habilidad de Zekken tanto como mi yo de esa época como el Kazuto de esa época sospecharan! —Exclamó alarmada Mirai Asuna.

—Supongo que mostrar esa habilidad estará bien para que no desconfíen tanto. —Dijo Mirai Kazuto, su esposa lo miró mal.

—Sospecharán. —Espetó ella.

—Eso no lo dudes, pero igual cuando se avecine el ataque del nuevo Ataúd Risueño servirá para que confien en sus habilidades. Además si envie a Satoshi y Eiri juntos es por que quiero que Satoshi lidere a la mitad de aliados en vida real, mientras que Eiri lidere a la otra mitad que atacará virtualmente.

—Pero… —Trató de decir Mirai Asuna.

—Recuerda que los de Ataúd risueño igual se dividian para matar a sus enemigos tanto en el juego como en realidad. Así quienes esten dentro del juego no moriran por los integrantes que estan afuera.

Mirai Asuna bajo su mirada pensativa, Su marido tenía razón.

—Es verdad…

—No se preocupen si sospechan de ustedes chicos, en esa época seguiamos siendo tan amigables como lo eramos ahora, se integraran bien al grupo.

Los niños asintieron levemente aunque no pudieron evitar sentir miedo, si algo les sale mal sería casi irrevocable y no podían cambiarlo a no ser que viajen de nuevo en el tiempo, y quiza alterando más y más las cosas.

—Ah, y Eiri…—Mirai Asuna miro con tristeza a su hija;— Pase lo que pase si mi contraparte del pasado se separa de Kirito, cuidala bien. Y también no intentes convencerla de cambiar sus decisiones.

Tres pelinegros miraron confundidos a Mirai Asuna, pero cierto espadachín negro miraba dolido a su esposa.

—Mamá, ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Eiri con un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Suerte chicos!—Asuna sonrío angelical mientras sus ojos despedían lágrimas de dolor, al igual que los ojos grises de Kirito, Eiri quizó insistir, pero Mirai Asuna cortó la comunicación.

¿Qué quizo decir su madre con cuidar a su yo joven y no hacerle cambiar sus decisiones?

Eiri no lo sabía, las cosas se enrredaban más para ella. Sentía dolor por sus padres al verlos llorar por algún recuerdo que tuvieron, y Eiri lo que menos quería era verlos separados.

Pero si era por la misión, debía aceptarlo.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A:

Uff otro capítulo más y creo que me quedo corto 7-7 pero me he hecho demasiado floja aparte de mi falta de creatividad

Malditah vejez 7-7

Espero que les haya gustado! La verdad se me hace incómodo subir desde el celular ya que no puedo responder los comentarios 7-7

Y no me linchen por lo que dijo Asuna 7-7

Hasta la próxima


End file.
